greysanatomyfandomcom_de-20200216-history
Entschuldigungen
'Entschuldigungen '''ist die neunte Episode der 10. Staffel von Grey's Anatomy. Inhalt Callie steht vor Gericht, weil sie verklagt wurde. Sie hatte die Snowboard-Legende Travis Reed an der Hüfte operiert. Nachdem es zu erheblichen Komplikationen kam, mussten Reed beide Beine amputiert werden. Er kann nie wieder Snowboard fahren. Durch zahlreiche Rückblenden erfahren wir, was in den Monaten zuvor geschah. Callie wird auch schmerzlich an die Zeit erinnert, in der ihre Beziehung zu Arizona noch intakt war. Vor 4 Monaten erscheint Travis Reed im Krankenhaus und wendet sich auf Cristinas Empfehlung hin an Callie. Er schlägt ein Hüft-Modell vor, dass für seinen Sport gut geeignet ist. Callie gibt zu, dass sie mit diesem Modell keinerlei Erfahrung hat, willigt aber auf Drängen von Reed ein. Die Operation verläuft hervorragend, bis plötzlich Reeds Blutdruck ansteigt. Callie möchte die Wunde schnellstmöglich verschließen. Obwohl eine OP-Schwester darauf hinweist, dass ein Schwamm verschwunden ist, besteht Callie darauf, die OP zu beenden. Dreieinhalb Monate zuvor liegt Reed fiebrig in seinem Bett. Jo und Callie entdecken eine Infektion. In einer erneuten Operation entscheidet Callie, die Prothese zu entfernen, wodurch Reed vorläufig keine Hüfte mehr hätte. Callie und Arizona haben sich darauf geeinigt, dass sie erneut ein Kind bekommen möchten und dass Arizona dieses austrägt. Sie suchen nach einem passenden Samenspender und sind sehr glücklich. Drei Monate vor dem Gerichtstermin entdeckt Jo, dass sich Reeds Bein dunkel verfärbt. Dies ist auf die Infektion zurückzuführen. Cristina möchte lieber erst Reeds Herz operieren, da es Unregelmäßigkeiten aufweist, lässt sich aber von Callie überzeugen, sich dem Bein zu widmen. Nach der OP nimmt dieses zunächst wieder normale Farbe an. Doch als Jo, Cristina und Callie Visite machen, treffen sie einen vollkommen aufgelösten Travis an, der seine Beine betrachtet, die nun beide dunkel verfärbt sind. Arizona ist inzwischen schwanger, erleidet aber schon bald eine Fehlgeburt. Es kommt zum Streit zwischen Callie und Arizona, weil Arizona nicht bereit ist, es nochmal zu versuchen. Die Amputation von Reeds Beinen ist unumgänglich. Callie sucht ihn danach auf und entschuldigt sich. Unter Tränen fügt sie hinzu, dass sie ihr Bestes gegeben hat. Vor einem Monat verkündet Callie dem Vorstand, dass sie sich nicht mit Reed einigen, sondern vor Gericht ziehen wird. Die anderen Vorstandsmitglieder beraten sich, ob das Krankenhaus das Geld aufbringen könnte, falls sie verlieren. Einen Tag vor ihrem Prozess steht Callie in einem Geschäft, um eine Strumpfhose zu kaufen. Der ganze Stress macht ihr so zu schaffen, dass sie die Verkäuferin anschreit. Callie entschuldigt sich schließlich und kauft ein ganzes Dutzend Strumpfhosen. Sie berät sich außerdem mit ihrem Anwalt, der ihr erklärt, dass die medizinische Fachsprache für die Geschworenen wie eine Fremdsprache klingt. Er empfiehlt Callie außerdem, ihren Ehering zu tragen. Am nächsten Tag finden sich alle im Gericht ein. Reed wird im Rollstuhl ins Gericht geschoben und offenbart den Geschworenen seine Beinstümpfe. Jo wird als erste in den Zeugenstand gerufen. Sie bestätigt, dass Callie den Schwamm wissentlich zurückließ. Als sie jedoch zu einer Erklärung ausholen will, unterbricht der Anwalt Mr. Hamilton sie. Er fragt stattdessen, ob postoperative Infektionen immer ein solches Ausmaß annehmen. Als Jo dies verneint, wird sie aus dem Zeugenstand entlassen, ohne ein weiteres Wort sagen zu können. Am Abend sitzt Callie allein zu Hause, als es an der Tür klopft. Ihr Vater Carlos ist gekommen, um ihr beizustehen. Als das Gespräch auf Sofia fällt, berichtet Callie, dass Arizona und sie sich getrennt haben. Am nächsten Tag sitzt Cristina im Zeugenstand. Auch hier verdreht Mr. Hamilton die Antworten so, dass Callie schlecht dasteht. So zögert Cristina kurz, als Hamilton fragt, ob Callie noch immer die beste Orthopädin ist, die sie kennt. Cristina berichtet auf die nächste Frage, dass Callie und sie sich geeinigt haben, zuerst den orthopädischen EIngriff durchzuführen, bevor das Herz operiert wir. Obwohl Cristina zugibt, dass sie sich geirrt hatte, dreht Hamilton es so hin, dass es klingt, als wenn Callie über Cristinas Kopf hinweg entschieden hätte. Nächste Zeugin ist Reeds Freundin Whitney. Auf die Frage, ob Callie besorgt um den Patienten war, berichtet sie, dass Callie sich eher um ihren guten Ruf gesorgt hat. Dies führt sie auf ein Gespräch zwischen Callie und Jo zurück, welches sie zufällig anhörte. Schließlich macht Reed selbst seine Aussage. Er berichtet, dass Callie ihm das Snowboarden und somit sein ganzes Leben genommen hat. Er ist überzeugt, dass alles Callies Schuld ist, da diese im dies selbst gesagt und sich entschuldigt habe. Am dritten Tag der Verhandlung sitzt Callie selbst im Zeugenstand. Sie erzählt, dass sie den Schwamm wissenlich zurückließ und es wieder tun würde, sollte sie ein Patientenleben retten können. Sie verdeutlicht, dass sie sich nicht von ihrem Privatleben ablenken ließ und der Patient stets oberste Priorität hatte. Sie hat zuerst seine Beine behandelt, weil er Sportler ist und sie unbedingt seine Beine retten wollte. Als sie nach dem Gespräch mit Reed nach der OP gefragt wird, sagt sie, dass sie sich nicht für ihr Mitgefühl entschuldigen wird. Zu Hause findet Callie hinter einem Schrank einen Brief, in dem steht, dass bei diesem Hüft-Modell schon öfter Komplikationen aufgetreten sind. Den Brief hatte sie bereits vor der OP erhalten, jedoch war er hinter den Schrank gerutscht. Meredith kann Callie überzeugen, den Brief nicht dem Gericht zu zeigen. Später erhält Callie einen Anruf, dass das Urteil feststeht. Der Richter verkündet, dass Callie unschuldig ist, doch sie kann sich nicht so recht freuen. Am Abend ist Callie mit ihrem Vater zu Hause. Carlos gesteht, dass er einst Callies Mutter betrogen hatte. Diese hat ihm verziehen. Er dankt Gott jeden Tag dafür, dass es so gekommen ist, denn sonst würde er Callie nicht haben. Callie nimmt sich die Worte ihres Vaters zu Herzen. Sie geht schließlich zu Arizona und fragt sie, ob sie nach Hause kommen möchte. Cast Hauptcast *Ellen Pompeo als Dr. Meredith Grey *Sandra Oh als Dr. Cristina Yang *Justin Chambers als Dr. Alex Karev *Chandra Wilson als Dr. Miranda Bailey *James Pickens Jr. als Dr. Richard Webber *Sara Ramirez als Dr. Callie Torres *Kevin McKidd als Dr. Owen Hunt *Jessica Capshaw als Dr. Arizona Robbins *Sarah Drew als Dr. April Kepner *Jesse Williams als Dr. Jackson Avery *Camilla Luddington als Dr. Jo Wilson *Gaius Charles als Dr. Shane Ross *Jerrika Hinton als Dr. Stephanie Edwards *Tessa Ferrer als Dr. Leah Murphy *Patrick Dempsey als Dr. Derek Shepherd Guest Stars *Robert Ray Wisdom als Mr. Hamilton *Currie Graham als Greg *Jason Dechert als Travis Reed *Nosheen Phoenix als Whitney *Héctor Elizondo als Carlos Torres Co-Starring *Rhobye Wyatt als Judge Laura Schuffman *Victoria Park als Sales Person *Payton Silver als Dr. Knox *Maria Elena Maglaris als Maria Trivia *Im Mittelpunkt der Episode steht Callie. Sie kommt in jeder Szene vor, bis auf eine, in der nur Arizona und Leah zu sehen sind. *Auf der Babyparty in Meredith und Dereks Haus, möchte Arizona unbedingt einen Body dekorieren. Komischerweise war sie auf ihrer eigenen Babyparty darüber nicht begeistert. *Am Anfang der Episode sieht man viele Flashbacks von früheren Episoden: **Tu, was nötig ist!: Calliie trifft Arizona vor der Tür des Paartherapeuten und sagt ihr, dass sie nicht reingehen wird. **Schicksalsfragen: Callie verlässt den Raum, nachdem sie allen gesagt hat, dass Arizona sie betrogen hat und Callie verlässt den Raum nach ihrem großen Streit mit Arizona. **Steh zu mir!: Arizona redet mit Sofia auf der Terrasse von Meredith und Dereks Haus. **Der Sturm: Callie und Arizona streiten sich, nachdem Callie herausgefunden hat, dass Arizona mit Lauren geschlafen hat. **Der Lodox: Callie sagt den anderen, dass Arizona eine neue Prothese hat, in der sie heiß aussieht. **Folge deinem Instinkt!: Arizona zieht sich aus, um Callie zu beruhigen, die wegen ihrer Rede sehr nervös ist. **Abschiedsschmerz: Callie und Arizona verlassen die Party, um auf ihr Zimmer zu gehen. **Trau Dich!: Arizona zieht für Baileys Hochzeit ihre Ballerinas an. **Versteckspiel: Arizona erlaubt Callie, sich neben sie auf die Couch zu setzen, um gemeinsam American Bake-Off zu gucken. **Liebe die Deinen: Callie bringt Arizona in die Dusche, nachdem sie auf dem Fußboden zusammengebrochen war. **Weißt Du noch, wie es war?: Callie verspricht Arizona, ihr nicht das Bein zu amputieren. **Der 30. Tag: Arizona fragt Callie, wie sie sich zusammenreißen kann, wenn Callie ihr das Bein abgeschnitten hat und Callie weint in einer Abstellkammer. Musik * '''She '''von ''Laura Mvula Episodentitel Der originale Episodentitel Sorry Seems to Be the Hardest Word ''bezieht sich auf einen Song von ''Elton John. Intro ''Callie: ''Ärzte wollen nie etwas verpfuschen. Man trifft eine falsche Entscheidung und das Undenkbare passiert. Man macht es nicht absichtlich. Man will niemanden verletzen, aber manchmal tut man es. Manchmal macht man Fehler und wenn man etwas falsch macht, tut es einem leid. Nicht immer kann eine Entschuldigung etwas bewirken, nicht immer. Keine Entschuligung der Welt kann es ungeschehen machen. Outro ''Callie: ''Wir alle haben schon Dinge getan, auf die wir nicht stolz sind. Das ist verständlich. Ich weiß, kein Mensch ist perfekt, aber wie lebt man damit? Wie geht man jeden Tag in die Welt mit der Gewissheit, dass man es hätte besser machen können, dass man es besser hätte machen müssen? Reicht es, dass es einem leid tut? Kann eine Entschuldigung tatsächlich unsere Wunden heilen? Unsere Schmerzen lindern? Den Schmerz ungeschehen machen, den man verursacht hat? Zitate *Callie: Soll das'n Witz sein? *Arizona: Nein! Das ist nicht absurder als jeden Mann unter 1,90 Meter auszuschließen. *Callie: Ich bin dagegen, dass wir unseren Samenspender nach seinem Sieggeschmack aussuchen. *Arizona: Oh, sieh dir das mal an! Das ist ja süß! *Callie: Ohh, das ist ein süßes Baby. Der macht supersüße Babys! *Arizona: Jaa!! Okay, hier steht, er hat sein... Oh... Studium hingeschmissen! *Callie und Arizona: Gestorben! *Callie: Okay, schenkst du mir bitte nach? So, mal sehen. Der hier ist Mathematiker. Er hat sogar einen Doktortitel! *Arizona: Das klingt schon mal gut. *Callie: Und er läuft Marathon! *Arizona: Foto? Ohhhh... *Callie: Okay, ähm, ich bin nach wie vor für den Dichter von der Eliteuni. Der ist klug und kreativ! *Arizona: Okay. Glaubst du, ich mag's, schwanger zu sein? *Callie: Es ist das Beste! Bis auf die Übelkeit, die Schwangerschaftsstreifen, die Pinkelei und Schlafmangel, Erschöpfung, Alkoholverzicht. *Arizona: Kein Wein? Oh, du wirst mir am meisten fehlen. *Carlos: Du bist verheiratet. Du hast einen Schwur geleistet. Davon tritt man nicht einfach zurück! Werden die Zeiten hart, arbeitet man daran. Ihr beide habt ein Kind, herrgott nochmal! *Callie: Dad, sie hat mich betrogen. *Carlos: Und ich deine Mutter. *Callie: Was? Wie bitte?? Wirklich??? *Carlos: Es ist lange her. Wir waren jung, ich war dumm. Aber deine Mutter war so großherzig, mir zu verzeihen. *Callie: Wieso?? Wie hat sie das nur fertig gebracht? *Carlos: Weil sie daran geglaubt hat, dass wir stärker sind als ein Fehler. Dafür danke ich Gott jeden Tag. Wenn sie es nicht getan hätte, würde ich dich nicht haben. 38 Jahre leben wir zusammen. Und das alles fing nach diesem einen Fehler an. Vielleicht schafft ihr beide es nicht, eine Lösung zu finden. Vielleicht könnt ihr es nicht wieder in Ordnung bringen. Aber wie willst du es wissen, wenn du es nicht versuchst? *Callie: Du hast etwas Impulsives getan und hast dabei nur an dich gedacht. Es mag dir zu diesem Zeitpunkt richtig erschienen sein, doch es war ein Fehler. *Arizona: Müssen wir ausgerechnet hier und jetzt darüber... *Callie: Ich hab heute sowas Ähnliches getan. *Arizona: Oh, okay. *Callie: Ich möchte dich etwas fragen und du solltest dir für die Antwort vielleicht etwas Zeit lassen. Ich erwarte sie nicht heute. Ich würde gerne wissen: Willst du nach Hause kommen? Kategorie:Episode Kategorie:Staffe10 Episode